


The Imperial March (to Canada)

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: (sort of), (yes both), Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Pop Culture, Pre-Slash, Star Wars References, Teasing, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds out, just long enough into the partnership to start understanding the level of freak his new partner is (a bit before quite getting how much that level of freak is okay with him), that Fraser has never seen Star Wars. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity; you bet he's gonna make full use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imperial March (to Canada)

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely my kid's fault, for thinking I was humming the below mentioned song. Well, my kid's, plus the eternal truth that everything is due South.

Ray finds out, just long enough into the partnership to start understanding the level of freak his new partner is (a bit before quite getting how much that level of freak is okay with him) that Fraser has never seen Star Wars. Despite his reputation for needing instant gratification, he doesn’t make Fraser watch them right away.

No, instead he hunts around the music stores for a while and eventually, on Canada Day (because it's there), he gives Fraser a present: the sheet music for the Imperial March. It takes more than a bit of pushback from the owner for the blasphemy, but he gets it scrubbed of all logos and shit. Just pure, clean sheet music.

Fraser is more touched by the thoughtfulness than he lets on at the time. He thinks the music is a bit simplistic, of course, but catchy, nonetheless -- and he starts humming it while working, randomly.

In the consulate isn't so strange, maybe, though at one point he's humming the March while the inspector enters the room and Ray has to excuse himself to go die of laughter in the bathroom.

But in the bullpen is better, because the _looks_ Huey and Dewey give him… Ray thinks maybe he should feel bad, but, frankly, he's having too much fun to.

***

Later, years later, after the cabin gets built, after Ray wins the argument on the generator (that one was pretty easy actually, Fraser had gotten used to lights that work), and, much later, wins on the TV/VCR combo (mostly by just bringing one home that would have gone to the dump and fixing it) -- then Ray, who has more or less forgotten _how_ Fraser knows the music, puts A New Hope on one night.

And Fraser says, oh. _Oh._ And if Ray thought the looks Fraser had gotten for it over the years were bad, they were nothing, nothing compared to the one Fraser gives him that night.

Ray pays for that one for _years_ , back and forth they go, until just a few hummed notes can get either of them started, ranting and ribbing and bickering and, eventually, every time, laughing.

***

Jessie never does entirely understand why her dads -- otherwise rather low on the geek factor, and one of them notorious for eschewing pop culture entirely -- have such a soft spot for Star Wars, but, she figures, it’s just one of their things.


End file.
